


Self Satisfaction

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Autofellatio, Lighthearted Teasing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna see something cool?” Alex asks.  Aaron really should say no, but he does not.</p><p>[where Alex shows off being able to suck his own dick]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> don't tell me this isn't possible because I did my Research and looked up videos of people doing what's described in this fic, so it can happen. and don't tell me that it isn't a Hamilton thing that he'd do. but yeah. I really have no shame.
> 
> many thanks to [videogamedoc87](http://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87) for listening to me talk about this dumb idea, and for looking it over to see if it makes sense.

“Wanna see something cool?” Alex asks, smiling at Aaron with his eyes hopeful, like _please please please say yes._

Aaron knows that anything that Alex thinks is _cool_ is probably something that he should be wary of — Alex has a particular way of stirring up trouble, of doing things he shouldn’t. But Aaron is just on the curious side of drunk, and is relaxed enough to admit that some of the things that Alex has shown him actually were cool (the most recent notably being: Jefferson’s secret food blog).

So Aaron says, “Sure, go for it,” because, why not?

He slumps back in the desk chair and gestures towards Alex, who’s sitting on his bed; they had been making an attempt to study for an exam, but that was long forgone when Alex fetched a bottle of wine to share between them (passed back and forth with no glass, drank straight from the bottle).

Alex’s eyes widen, like he hadn’t expected for Aaron to actually say _yes_ (but recently, Aaron has been saying _yes_ to him more often; he’s breaking him down), but then Alex nods and says, “You won’t regret this.”

Aaron has only a second to doubt it, because Alex has started to move, and Aaron thinks of all the possibilities of what Alex is going to do _this_ time.

However, he had not expected Alex leaning back to unfasten his jeans and push them down his legs.

“Um?” Aaron stares as Alex kicks the jeans to the floor, and there’s Alex, sitting on his bed with his legs slightly bent in front of him, clad in only his boxer briefs and a heather-gray t-shirt, that upon inspection Aaron realizes is _his_.

“What are you doing, Alex?” he asks. They aren’t _that_ drunk for it to be an excuse to be taking off his clothes.

Alex doesn’t respond, nor does he seem to notice Aaron’s mortification — if Alex did, he would have seen how Aaron almost falls out of the chair when he shoves his hand into his underwear.

“Alexander! What the fuck!”

Alex grins as he spreads his legs a wider and puts his other hand behind him to brace himself. He looks rather pleased with himself and _fuck_ he’s starting to move his hand; he’s obviously stroking himself, and there’s a blissed-out sigh that escapes that indicates pleasure.

Aaron feels his face heat up and he looks away, unable to watch at how Alex arches his back as he touches himself, how Alex bites his lip, how Alex won’t stop looking at him as he does it.

“Don’t go,” he hears Alex say. It sounds like a plea.

“I’m not.” The words are thick in Aaron’s mouth — he’s not going to leave, even though he knows he should. But he’s thought of this. Well, not _this_ specifically, Aaron had thought their first time would be a little different (one would finally suggest that they should be something _more_ than roommates, then they would go out for pizza, drinks, come back to their apartment and make out, perhaps get their hands down each other’s pants). But this? Aaron doesn’t know what to do. Is Alex expecting Aaron to jerk off in front of him too in some kind of mutual masturbation way? Or wait, isn’t that when they do it for each other, is that what Alex wants? Of course this would be a time when Alex neglects to speak ad nauseam—

“Aaron.”

Aaron glances up at the sound of his name. He’s sure to meet Alex’s eyes, and not look where Alex is fisting his dick in his boxers. Nope. He doesn’t look at all.

“I have to do this,” Alex says, adamant. Aaron can’t help but notice how his breath is hitched, or how his face is flushed and starting to shine with sweat. “I have to get hard, so I can show you—”

“Your dick?” 

Alex shakes his head, but then shrugs. “Well, in a way, but that’s not the cool thing.” He tosses his hair out of his face, pulls his hand out his boxers and then adds, “My dick is rather cool, but that’s not it.”

“Oh?” Aaron asks, nonchalant, as if it were a normal conversation to be having. How _cool_ his dick is. He can’t help himself, his eyes flit down to see Alex’s dick hard and straining, trapped against the material.

When he returns his gaze, Alex is smiling.

“Then what?” Aaron asks, and Alex raises his brows and has that expression that’s like _I’m glad you asked_ ; Aaron is well familiar with it, it usually precedes an hour-long explanation of something he’s passionate about.

“Aaron Burr,” Alex says, serious, and leans forward like he sharing a secret. “You’re about to bear witness to one of man’s greatest achievements.”

“The anticipation is killing me,” Aaron dryly replies, but it is, kind of. It’s unfair how Alex does this. Alex may be a frustration and a pain in the ass, but he’s something else — an incendiary.

Satisfied that he has Aaron’s attention, Alex sits back, his eyes glinting. When he announces what is so _cool_ , Aaron has to ask for him to repeat it because he can’t believe it.

“I said, _I can suck my own dick_ ,” Alex says.

It’s the dream of everyone who has a cock, and it’s not like Aaron hasn’t tried to suck his own (and almost pulled a muscle in the process) _._ Judging from Alex’s smug expression, Aaron doesn’t doubt that Alex can. But still, Aaron calls bullshit, says, “No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can,” Alex says, combative, and he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. “And I’m gonna prove it.”

“No, wait—” Aaron begins, but Alex has never waited for anything in his life, and Aaron realizes that telling Alex he _can’t_ do something only makes him more determined. So Alex pushes his boxers down, kicks them to the floor with his jeans, and there’s his dick, hard and standing up against his stomach. He runs his hand over it once, his eyes fluttering and he makes soft moaning sounds, and he looks so much like a vision that Aaron can’t help but watch. 

“You’re interested.” Alex says it as a fact, not a question.

Aaron blinks. He isn’t wrong — he’s very curious how Alex is going to…do what he claims.

And he’s interested in Alex, in general. Unequivocally.

“Weren’t you going to show me something cool?” Aaron asks.

Alex tilts his head, like _challenge accepted_ , and then stretches, lifting his arms over his head and twisting his back, his joints cracking, and then tugs off his shirt and throws it to the floor, too. He runs a hand through his hair and stills for a moment, as though he’s giving Aaron a chance to appreciate his body. Aaron does, and Alex is gorgeous — his glowing tan skin looks soft to the touch, his angles sharp yet smooth, and Alex has such a confidence that he demands attraction. 

“Watch this,” Alex breathes, and then takes his cock in one hand as he arches his back, bending over, impressively so. Aaron almost wants to cheer him on because Alex’s face is only a few inches away from his dick, _so close_ — his mouth open and wet and greedy for himself.

Aaron scoots forward in his chair, grips the armrest, ignoring how tight his own pants are, and says, “Go on, Alex. Do it.”

There’s a moment where Alex glances up to Aaron and goddamn it, he _winks_ at Aaron and then he looks back down and hunches his shoulders and lowers his head and—

—well. He can.

Aaron forgets to breathe when Alex puts his lips around the head of his own cock. It’s so erotic, how Alex moans around it and squeezes his eyes shut like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. Aaron supposes that to a wanton narcissist like Alex that there is probably no better feeling than having a cock in your mouth _and_ having your own sucked perfectly how you like.

“Alexander,” Aaron says, because he doesn’t really know what else to say. He wants to say something smartass, like, _of course Alexander Hamilton’s dick is only satisfied by his own mouth_ , but, he doesn’t.

Alex pulls off, asks “Yeah?” There’s a string of saliva trailing from his dick to his mouth. “Want me to stop?”

“No,” Aaron says, because that’s not what he wants at all. He lets out a shuddering exhale. “Keep going.”

Alex nods and then dips his head back down, down back on his dick. He can only get his mouth around the tip — which is still an impressive feat, and still effective. He works with a quick proficiency, knowing exactly how to get himself off (Aaron takes notes, not for himself but for future possibilities of _his_ mouth being on Alex’s dick, if he’ll let him), and he’s flushed all the way down his chest and his hair hangs forward and brushes against his thighs as he sucks. 

The longer Alex does it, the further he can go down on himself, becoming more limber as his back stretches and he’s encouraged by arousal to get as much of his dick in his mouth as possible. When he slides his mouth down another fraction of an inch, his eyes flit up to meet Aaron’s, as if to make sure he’s still watching — and Aaron is, he couldn’t stop if he tried.

With shaking legs, Aaron gets up from his chair and comes closer, sits on the edge of the bed next to Alex.

“Fuck,” Aaron breathes, leaning in towards Alex, and he’s close enough to hear obscene wet sounds of Alex licking around himself. He palms himself through his pants as he tells Alex, “You look so hot doing this. Fuck, your _mouth,_ it’s fucking perfect. I bet it’d feel good on my dick.”

Alex shudders and lets out a deep, guttural groan that emanates from his chest. The praise seems to spur him on — he tries to take himself deeper, his legs shaking with the effort but he can’t, so he settles instead for wrapping his hand around his length that he can’t get in his mouth. He jerks himself as he sucks around the head of his cock, and Aaron sees flashes of Alex’s pink tongue running around the ridge and he hears how Alex’s breath catches in his throat and Aaron knows that Alex must be close.

Aaron aches to touch Alex, to run his hand over the curve of his bare back, to tuck his loose hair behind his ear, to shove Alex’s hand away and stroke him himself, but he doesn’t — he wants to see Alex finish this out, and he’s sure that Alex wants to accomplish this all on his own, too. It doesn’t take much more; Alex presses his tongue flat against the head his cock and continues to stroke himself, his hand going quicker and his mouth and tongue doing filthier and filthier things until Alex comes.

At first, Aaron only knows that Alex comes because his hand stills and stretches his lips back around himself as he makes a surprisingly quiet grunting noise — he had expected Alex to be _loud._ Aaron is still questioning that fact when Alex goes down as far as he can on his dick and hollows his cheeks as he sucks _hard,_ and Aaron realizes that Alex is swallowing his own come and _that_ almost makes Aaron come in his pants, he thinks.

He doesn’t trust himself to say anything, so Aaron stays silent as Alex comes down from his orgasm. Alex pulls his mouth off of his softening cock, licking his lips as some of his come spills out onto his hand. He then unfolds his body and sits up straight, tilting his head to the side as he looks at a flabbergasted Aaron. 

“Well?” Alex asks. He’s pleased with himself, his hair a mess and his cheeks tinged pink and his lips shining from spit and his come. “Impressed?” 

It’s difficult to say anything other than, “Yes,” while Alex sits next to him, naked, after he had just sucked his own cock. Goddamn.

Alex smiles wickedly, and says, “I don’t show many people that.” He places his hand on Aaron's leg, says, “I’m good with my mouth.”

“I could see that.” Aaron is trying _not_ to think about that. He stares at Alex’s hand, and eyes how it’s slowly creeping up his thigh, slides to rub his inner thigh. “Alex?”

Alex sighs and rolls his eyes. “Don’t be so fucking dense, Aaron.”

“What?”

“I want to suck your dick, now.”

“Oh.” Aaron smirks to hide the nervous laugh creeping up in his chest. “Your own isn’t enough?”

It takes only two seconds of an ornery Alex Hamilton outright _begging_ to suck cock for Aaron to agree, and Aaron soon finds his pants and boxers stripped off and Alex’s hand on his dick, hot and still slick with his own spit and come. 

“You didn’t need to turn yourself into a pretzel to show off your blowjob skills to convince me,” Aaron says. 

Between Aaron’s legs, Alex looks up. “Sure, but I still wanted to show off.”

A remark of _of course_ dies on Aaron’s lips because then Alex puts his mouth on him and he finds out that Alex’s practice on himself is proof of _practice makes perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about all things Hamilton and hamburr over at [tumblr](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com/)


End file.
